Tubing and catheter misconnections are a serious problem in hospitals. One such type of misconnection error involves enteral feeding tubes and intravenous catheters. Enteral feeding tubes are used to administer liquid nutritional solutions and medications directly to a patient's gastrointestinal system. In contrast, intravenous catheters are used to administer liquid nutritional solutions and medications directly to a patient's vascular system. Patients may be harmed if feeding solutions are administered intravenously and vice versa. Errors such as this occur because medical professionals use similar or identical tubing for different purposes. Enteral feeding connectors including a discriminating fitting help to ensure the proper fluid lines are connected for enteral feeding. Discriminating connectors may provide challenges for pharmacies and others who must fill syringes and other medical devices from containers not including the discriminating connection.